sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Beck Bennett
| birth_place = Wilmette, Illinois, U.S. | occupation = Actor, writer, comedian | years_active = 2005–present |spouse = }} Beck Bennett (born October 1, 1984) is an American actor, writer, and comedian who is a current cast member on [[Saturday Night Live|''Saturday Night Live,]] joining in 2013. Before his tenure on ''SNL, he was recognized for the AT&T "It's Not Complicated" commercials where he interviewed kids, his sketch videos with the comedy group Good Neighbor, and his YouTube show Theatre of Life. Early life Bennett was born in Wilmette, Illinois (a suburb of Chicago), the son of Sarah and Andy Bennett. He performed in multiple shows at Children's Theatre of Winnetka. He graduated from New Trier High School in 2003 where he played Jean Valjean in his school's production of Les Misérables. Beck attended the USC School of Dramatic Arts in the B.F.A. Acting program. Career In 2003, Bennett joined the improv/sketch group Commedus Interruptus along with Kyle Mooney and Nick Rutherford. In 2007, after graduation, Mooney, Rutherford, and Bennett joined with editor/director Dave McCary to form the sketch group Good Neighbor. The group received praise from comedian Louis C.K. and director Steven Spielberg, who sent Mooney, Bennett, Rutherford, and McCary a personal acknowledgement after being impressed with the Hook parody, Unbelievable Dinner. He complimented the sketch and encouraged the group to continue making funny movies. In 2011, Bennett created the satirical political talk show Fresh Perspectives, which helped him land his AT&T commercials interviewing children. In 2012, he appeared in the film Kill Me Now, a film starring multiple internet sketch-comedy groups, and filmed Beside Still Waters by writer/director Chris Lowell. In March 2013, Bennett appeared in an episode of Last Man Standing, and that August voiced a character for FOX ADHD's Axe Cop. That same year Good Neighbor produced a pilot for Comedy Central with Adam McKay's Gary Sanchez production company, though it was not picked up as a series, in light of the move of three of the troupe's four members to New York City to star on Saturday Night Live. That same year Bennett completed work on the independent film Balls Out and appeared in season 4 of Arrested Development. Bennett voices Launchpad McQuack in the 2017 DuckTales reboot. Saturday Night Live Bennett debuted as a featured player on Saturday Night Live on September 28, 2013. He was promoted to repertory status for Saturday Night Live's 41st season in 2015. His celebrity impressions on SNL include Ashley Parker Angel, Javier Bardem, Bill Belichick, Wolf Blitzer, Jeb Bush, Drew Carey, Bill Clinton, Harry Connick Jr., Bing Crosby, Ted Cruz, Guillermo Del Toro, Jim Gilmore, Roger Goodell, Mark Halperin, Philip Seymour Hoffman, Paul Hollywood, Matt Iseman, Ronny Jackson, Elton John, Brian Kilmeade, Steve Kroft, Howie Long, Al Michaels, Mitch McConnell, Jim Nantz, Kevin O'Leary, Nick Offerman, Mike Pence, Vladimir Putin, Jake Tapper, Malcolm Turnbull, and George Zimmer. Cast Beck Bennett|website=snlarchives.net|access-date=2018-01-28}} Recurring characters Cast Beck Bennett|website=snlarchives.net|access-date=2018-01-21}} * Casey, co-host of Inside SoCal * Richard Patterson (a.k.a. "Baby Boss"), a successful business executive who has the body and awkward movements of a baby * Jack Trask, host of Action 9 News at Five * Vladimir Putin, President of the Russian Federation Personal life On May 13, 2016, Bennett posted to his Instagram a photograph of himself with his girlfriend Jessy Hodges, in which the caption stated that the couple were celebrating five years with each other. The couple married on August 25, 2018. He has been friends with fellow SNL cast member Kyle Mooney since they were students at the University of Southern California. Daily Trojan|date=2011-01-23|work=Daily Trojan|access-date=2018-01-21|language=en-US}} Filmography Film Television References External links * Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:USC School of Dramatic Arts alumni Category:1984 births Category:Living people Category:People from Wilmette, Illinois Category:New Trier High School alumni Category:American male film actors Category:Male actors from Illinois Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American sketch comedians Category:Comedians from Illinois Category:21st-century American comedians